


SF试写_10 俺×铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	1. SF试写_10 俺×铁

10(1/2) 俺×铁 

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺，这次的俺好NTR

※ 不接受就别往下点了

**※ 人物崩坏，铁有ザーメン依存症【请务必自己翻译】**

※ 还有半路车程，虽然没写完，不过不打算发在这儿了嘻嘻嘻

※ 两个设定这1/2当然没什么体现啊，不然发什么啊

※ 能容忍着我的sexual fantasy的人儿哟，非常棒了你们

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    “我要去加班了，你自己乖啊。”周铁戴好帽子，“今天事情多，你做完作业自己先睡。”

    “知道了。”小狄应道，赶着手上的作业，没有回头。

    

    出了围墙门洞，周铁沿着墙根慢慢走着。到了转角，一辆白色的车停在街边，车内隐隐约约闪着星星点点的光亮。抬头看到熟悉的车牌，周铁开心又期待，忍不住的兴奋感攀上嘴角。

    周铁走到车门前，敲了敲车窗。

    车门开了。

    钻进车子，坐在副驾座，周铁把破背包和帽子放在脚前堆成一堆。系好安全带，周铁转头看着他的侧脸。

    黑暗中只有燃烧着的烟头冒着点点亮光，清冷的味道飘散在车内。周铁攥着衣角，忍耐着等着对方开口。

    掐灭了烟头，那人转头，对上了周铁的眼睛。顺着那人掐住下巴的动作，周铁被牵引着闭上眼等待着。对方的吻落到唇上，周铁忍不住想回应，但仍然听话地等着对方勾起自己的舌头。逐渐深入的吻撩拨着周铁的情欲，已经被驯化的身体很快便有了反应。攥着衣角的双手慢慢挪到鼠蹊，握成拳，紧紧压着，试图以此来压抑骚动着的欲望。

    “想要了？”松开唇，那人掂着周铁下巴，拇指抚着花白的胡茬，笑着看着已经有些迷乱的周铁。

    蔓上胸膛的潮红隐入阴暗中。路灯光亮照进车内，湿润的眼角反射着些许光亮，微微泛红的眼眶显露着已经被调拨起的欲望。

    周铁没有回答，只是伸出舌尖，轻轻舔着对方的指尖。

    轻哼了一声，那人收回手，搭上方向盘，启动了车子。

    “自己先弄。”

    接到命令的周铁听话地脱下裤子，扔到脚前那一堆中。又掀起破T恤的下摆，用嘴叼着。张大了双腿，屈在身体两边。周铁双手探向自己下体，左手套弄着自己的根茎，右手伸向下用手指轻轻按压着穴口。

    ……6，5，4，3，2，1，红灯亮起。

    深夜，偏僻的路段只有一辆车停在路口，等着绿灯。

    后穴已经被手指扩张得酥软了不少。根茎顶端分泌的透明黏液顺着滑下，被抽插的手指带入甬道。周铁眯着眼，耐着情欲的抚弄，瞥向后视镜里的那人，恰好对上的双眸让周铁一时情动，差点要喷射出来。但他及时掐紧了根部，被禁锢的欲望惹得他难耐地呻吟，身子也轻颤了下。

    “唔……哈……”

    “乖。”

    周铁的反应被那人看进眼中，他伸手摸着周铁的白发，安抚着，但眼睛却仍凝视着后视镜里在情欲中浮沉的周铁。

    周铁闭上眼，还没蹭够对方的轻抚，绿灯就亮了。

    心里有些失落，但周铁还是继续扩张着后穴，三根，四根，五根，只到半个手掌能轻松进入。左手仍然紧紧掐着性器根部，没有得到应允就射的话，那人会不高兴的。

    淫靡的麝香味弥漫在狭小的空间，盖过了淡淡的烟味，后穴被抽插的水声在车厢内回响。

    

    拐过几条街，车子停在路边，一边的行道树挡住了路灯。

    周铁眯红着眼，像是忍不住了，紧紧咬着下唇直到泛白，想让痛感转移注意力。情潮烧着理智，T恤已经被汗水浸湿，裸露的肌肤将汗水蹭在皮质车座上，摩擦得吱呀轻响。

    头发突然被抓住，周铁被掰转过了脸。微开的唇间窜入的舌头肆意虐夺着，卷起周铁的舌头吮吸着。喉间发出低低的呜咽，周铁主动地回应着对方，哀求着许可。

    那人覆上周铁圈住根茎的手，引导着周铁顺着节奏上下套弄着自己的性器。掌心盖住了顶端，对方打着圈搓开了裹住龟头的包皮。毫无遮蔽的顶端被手指搓弄着，周铁就要忍不住。

    “想……想射……”分开的唇间还连着一道银丝，周铁抬起泪汪汪的双眼，恳求着那人的应允。

    那人笑了笑，又再覆上周铁的唇，轻轻舔弄着唇瓣。拨开周铁的手，圈住已经挺立肿胀的花茎上下搓揉。

    不一会儿，白色的精液喷射出来，打在了对方的手心，又滴溅在坐垫上。

    周铁瘫软下来，双腿无力地向两侧大张，汗津津的臀部顺着动作并拢，抹开了坐垫那一小片污秽。

    “期待吗？”

    那人沙哑的低音挠着周铁的耳根。他睁开眼，看着对方，露出略显疲倦的微笑，但眼里却流露出抑制不住的兴奋。

    路灯突然快闪了两下，随后彻底熄灭。只有店门口的公告牌闪着荧光，拼着力气招揽着客人。


	2. 10(1.3/2) 俺×铁

10(1.3/2) 俺×铁 

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺，这次的俺好NTR

※ 不接受就别往下点了

**※ 人物崩坏，Pubes-Shaving，铁有ザーメン依存症【请务必自己翻译】**

※ 还有小半路车程嘻嘻嘻，先试下用法

※ 走走停停，沉迷自驾游无法自拔，非常棒了我

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    跟在那人身后，绕过几个转角，来到一间浴室门口。门边的原本挂着浴室号牌的地方现在只剩下颗孤零零的钉子，垂着的半长门帘挡住了些许光亮。水蒸气从门帘下慢慢卷出，周铁的小腿感到些许温热。他伸手轻轻抓着那人围在腰间的浴巾，有些轻颤。那人转过头，摸了摸周铁的头，牵起他的手一起走进浴室。

    原本嘈杂的浴室内一下安静了下来，正在洗浴聊天的人都将目光投向刚进来的两人。

    那人像是没有感觉到突然安静的怪异，只是牵着周铁的手来到一个喷头位下，拧开喷头，打湿周铁的头发，倒了些洗发水搓揉着。水流顺着身子滑下，围在腰间的浴巾已经彻底湿透，紧贴着肌肤。湿布裹身的束缚感让周铁有些难耐，眼睛在淋浴下难以睁开，他只好摸索着抓住对方的手臂，寻着些安全感。

    头发已经冲干净，周铁用另一只手擦去糊在眼前的水。他睁开眼，看见对方解开自己的浴巾，又拿来香皂抹着自己的身体。时而触碰到肌肤的指尖像是种下星点火种，撩拨着躁动的情欲。

    感受到刺骨的目光，周铁抬起头，环视了半圈。那些人的目光都聚焦在自己这里，新奇的，轻蔑的，猥琐的，甚至已经有人毫不顾忌地开始套弄自己的下体。周铁兴奋又害怕地低下头，抓着对方手臂的力道加重了一些，躁动带来的情动也让下体有了些许反应。

    那人依旧像是没有察觉，用澡巾不紧不慢地给周铁搓着身子，又冲去污垢。洗干净之后，他压着周铁的肩膀，让周铁靠着墙坐下。

    浴室内热气蒸腾，周铁脸色已经微微泛红。瓷砖的冰凉贴着背部传来，让周铁感到很舒服。

    分开周铁的双腿，那人伸手握住有些挺立的根茎，轻轻套弄着。

    “……嗯……唔……”

    忍不住的呻吟溢出口间，周铁闭上眼，享受着那人的爱抚。周围人的目光也让他比平时更容易兴奋。之前释放过一次，因此拉长了眼下的情潮。在周铁沉浸在胯下的快感时，那人突然停了动作。

    周铁轻轻扭动着身子，不解地睁开眼。

    那人一手握住周铁的阴茎，一手取过一边的个罐子，压出些泡沫在周铁根茎上，又推开抹匀。

    带着些清凉的泡沫覆盖着下体，刺激得顶端轻颤着冒出些黏液。那人握住周铁的阴茎，小心翼翼地用剃刀剃去下体的毛发。虽然知道对方不会让自己受伤，但刀片划过皮肤的轻微摩擦感还是让周铁有些不安。他贴着墙，头歪向一边，手半握成拳抵在嘴上，压抑着呻吟。

    感到温水冲过下身，周铁慢慢睁开眼，向下看去。被剃下的毛发和泡沫一起被冲刷走。没有毛发的覆盖，周铁感到很不习惯，光滑的根茎轻颤着，敏感了许多。身上的皮肤因太阳暴晒而黝黑粗糙，对比之下，刚剃除毛发的下体显得稚嫩许多。

    那人边用水冲去脏污，边用手套弄着周铁的性器。没有毛发的阻隔，对方手心的温度毫无保留地传来，周铁忍不住顺着胯下的快感轻哼着，软软的呻吟透过抵着嘴的手指间隙逃出。难耐的欲望引着些许哭腔，浸润了眼眶。周铁转回头，抬起迷离的泪眼，将双腿又大张了些，讨好着对方，哀求着更多的快感。

    就在情欲要攀上顶点时，那人的手指圈紧了根茎，将欲望强行压制。拨开周铁压着唇的手，对方在他唇上轻啄了一口，又抚着他被浸湿的花白头发。

    “乖。”

    低沉的声音引导着周铁稍稍立起身子，和对方交换了位置。那人拉过一边的凳子，靠着墙坐下。周铁背靠着对方坐在地上，软软地将头靠在对方腹部。

    周铁抬起眼，对上了对方弯着的眼角。搓着嘴角掺着花白的胡渣，那人的吻落在周铁唇上，舌头从上向下闯入口腔，舔弄着周铁的舌尖。

    像是接到了无声的命令，周铁慢慢打开双腿，又伸手穿过自己膝窝，将双腿向两边又拉开了一些。

    尽管被对方的吻盖住，但周铁还是感受到四周涌来的烫人的热气。欲望如低吼的野兽，慢慢踱着步子，聚集到中间。

    被搅弄的舌头像是在寻找依靠，更加主动地纠缠对方，口水顺着嘴角滑下。

    陌生的触感蔓延上后方那片隐秘，勾开收缩着的穴口。

    周铁克制着轻颤的身子，让自己沉浸在对方的深吻中，又期待着未知的侵入带给自己的欢愉。


	3. 10(2/2) 俺×铁

10(2/2) 俺×铁 

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺，这次的俺好NTR

※ 不接受就别往下点了

**※ 人物崩坏，双龙入X，铁有ザーメン依存症【请务必自己翻译】**

※ 唉，好像没有写出想要的依存症感脚呐

※ 在铁的嘴巴归属上犹豫了很久，最后决定还是限制使用，毕竟这是俺的sexual fantasy呐，而且吃不到的总是好的嘻嘻嘻❤

※ 糟糕！上一节好像忘了写剃PP毛！不管了！就当剃了吧！（以后补上！

\----------------------------------------------------------------

        

    “唔……”

    突然的顶入让周铁闷哼了声。离开了对方的唇，周铁眯着眼看向自己两腿间。

    略微秃顶又大肚腩的中年男人架起周铁的双腿，已经刺入的根茎还在不断继续深入。在囊袋贴到肌肤时，中年男人发出了满足的叹气声。周铁也被这快要顶到喉间的感觉弄得恶心又兴奋。他反手握紧身后人的手臂，又眯起眼睛，略微后仰着头，寻着对方的亲吻。

    唇在嘴角摩挲，沾了水的胡渣被搓弄得有些骚痒。周铁探出舌尖，撒娇般地舔着对方的嘴唇，乞求更亲密的相亲。

    身下泄欲般的侵犯一下狠过一下，周铁被顶弄得身子一晃一晃。难耐的快感化成呻吟，爬着轻颤的舌头散出口间。

    呻吟变成了闷哼。如愿以偿地勾到了对方的舌头，周铁满足得主动勾动舌头讨好着对方。后穴的戳弄越来越快，内壁和穴口像是要被擦破一样火热。身下传来的快感让周铁无力地松开嘴，没了遮掩的呻吟肆无忌惮地回荡在热气弥漫的浴室内。

    在几下重重的顶弄之后，中年男子在周铁体内射出了。感到烫热的周铁满足得长叹了口气。但随着体内性器的抽出，紧随而来的空虚感让周铁难耐得将腿又打开了些。

    “……还要……”

    周铁还没睁开眼睛，他的后穴就被再次填满了。虽然比上一根短些，但顶端的弧度却能更加用力地搔刮内壁上那个敏感点。周铁半握着的拳抵着唇压抑着呻吟，直到对方拿开他的手，将唇覆上。

    像是约定好一般，浴室里没有太多的说话声，只有抽插的水声，喘气声，呻吟声。

    有人离开，也有人加入。

    热气一直未凉，周铁也一直被人填满着，手中总有蓬勃的欲望等着他套弄。越来越松弛的括约肌收不住灌满肠道的精液，随着抽插带出在穴口起了白沫。周铁沉醉在亲吻中，伸到后穴的手摸到了顺着股间留下的粘稠液体，黏腻的触感让周铁满足不已。探手将不断被带出的液体抹开，大片的白色包裹着光溜溜的下身，像是被精液浸泡过一样。

    被剃过毛的下体已经被人搓得红肿，显得尤为可怜。射过几次之后，再也射不出精液，只是被一再刺激得流出清水般的液体。

    浴室里的人渐渐少了，周铁的神志也迷糊不清了。

    第几个了呢？周铁努力聚着精神回数着，但没一会儿还是放任自己沉迷在精液浇灌的快感中。

    “……好棒……”周铁眯着眼睛，轻哼着，“还、还要……更多……还要黏黏的……”

    脸颊蹭着对方的大腿，意识不清的周铁只剩下本能地哀求自己的欲望。

    “干！这么松了还干屌？！”终于轮到的矮胖男人抠挖了几下周铁的后穴，啐了口口水，狠狠打了下周铁的臀瓣骂道，“他妈的夹紧点！”

    “你的太小吧？”旁边抓着周铁的手套弄阴茎等着上阵的瘦高个瞥了眼，“不干就让开，还有人等着呢！”

    “他妈的我小？”矮胖男人一听气得掐紧周铁腰间，一下戳进周铁身子，肥胖的身躯顶得周铁尾椎蹭着地面向墙滑进些许，“他妈的小不小！？老子和他的谁大？”

    “唔！……”周铁被突然的顶弄戳得回了些神，迷茫地睁开眼，反应着。

    呆呆地看着手中套弄的阴茎，感受着体内进出的侵犯，在矮胖男人和瘦高个不怀好意的注视下，周铁无意识地闷声道。

    “……要、要一起来……”周铁轻轻摆动着身子，眼神飘忽地说着自己也没意识到后果的话，“都进来……一起……一起才知道……”

    被周铁的大胆愣了一下，随即瘦高个和矮胖男人相视一笑，变换了姿势。矮胖男人躺在地上，掰转着周铁身子让他面对自己坐着。始终在周铁后穴内的根茎随着姿势变换蹭着内壁，搓过敏感点让周铁闷哼了几声。瘦高个跪下身子，压低了周铁后背，用左手拇指和食指撑开周铁穴口，准备将自己的根茎塞入。

    虽然已经有些松弛，但毕竟没有女人阴道那种弹性。被强迫扩张的甬道传来快要撕裂般的疼痛。

    “不要！不要进来了！”被疼痛感拉回了些神志，周铁挣扎着想要摆脱，声音带着哭腔，“会裂开！不要！好疼！”

    “再润滑些吧。”那人抚着周铁痛到有些扭曲的脸，冷声对瘦高个说道。

    强行塞入不了，瘦高个也只好按了些沐浴露，混杂着精液，手指和矮胖男人的阴茎一起戳弄着周铁后穴，慢慢扩张着那个穴口。

    俯低身子，那人掐着周铁下巴，凑近在周铁耳边低声说道，“自己要的就不要后悔。”抚着周铁嘴角的胡渣，那人将贴在周铁鬓角的湿发勾到耳后，“乖，你可以的。”

    周铁努力睁开被水珠糊住的眼睛，朦胧中透来对方的微笑，沙哑的质感还附在耳根摩挲。

    “嗯……”带着些哭腔，周铁手臂攀上对方的肩头，仰头寻求着安慰。

    湿润的唇覆上，带着委屈的啜泣和逐渐烧起的快感在唇齿间研磨。

    在周铁用力紧贴住那人的唇时，后穴也终于容纳下了第二根阴茎。

    甬道内两根阴茎时而轮流进出，时而同出同进。不同人混杂在一起的精液顺着间隙慢慢流出。已被扩张到极致的后穴努力包裹着两根性器，穴口四周的皮肤被撑得紧绷。

    周铁伸手环着那人的脖颈，后仰着头，不止的呻吟宣泄着疼痛和快感。

    湿发贴着额头，朦胧的眼睛，微红的眼角，无意识轻启的双唇，在人看来有种别样的吸引。

    “这嘴不用可惜了……”旁边自慰着的纹身小混混看得有些愣神，打算伸手掰过周铁的下巴给自己口交。

    还未触碰到，周铁的嘴就被一只手盖住了。

    “规矩。”覆着周铁肩膀的人冷冷地抬眼看着这个大概只有十五六岁的少年。

    “呃……”被冷眼一瞪，小混混只好悻悻收回手。

    同时进入让矮胖男人和瘦高个感到别样的快感，几乎同时在周铁甬道内喷射了自己的欲望。

    阴茎抽出之后，巨大的空虚感袭来。肌肉已经有些无力，白浊的精液毫无阻碍地从穴口滴落，垂挂在臀间，在地上聚成一小滩，又散开在积水中。

    周铁浑身发软，闭上眼，头无力地抵在对方胸口，轻喘着气。

    “还有几位呢。”对方掂起周铁下巴，吻着周铁鼻尖，温柔地轻声提醒，却又像是不可反抗的命令。

    “……唔……”周铁睁开眼，转头瞥向一边站着的几位混混少年。

    稍稍侧身，周铁趴靠在对方大腿上，又尽力撅起了屁股，探手向后，双手掰开了自己已经红肿不堪的穴口。

    掐住周铁的臀侧，毫不留情地将已经挺立的性器戳入周铁的后穴。尽管周铁努力收缩着臀部肌肉，但对尚未发育完全的少年来说还是太过松垮。双手抓着周铁的臀瓣向内推，总算是有了些感觉。

    未经人事的少年本就情欲旺盛，加上周铁这主动低贱的姿态，更是忍不住。不一会儿，剩下三四名少年就轮流在周铁后穴里释放了稚嫩又新鲜的欲望。

    

    温泉水不断顺着出水口涌出，浴室里仍然热气弥漫，但已没了人声。

    周铁瘫软在那人双腿间，下体已经麻木得几近无知觉。轻轻的喘气声散入热雾，徘徊在空荡荡的浴室里。

    抬眼对上那人微笑的双眸，嘴角感到对方轻柔的抚摸。周铁像是得到了褒奖的孩子，露出疲倦又开心的笑。

    轻轻扯开对方腰间的浴巾，周铁低头含住了那已经挺立的根茎。温暖的口腔含住巨大的顶端，又顺着茎侧舔弄，吸着囊袋。用上了所有技巧，周铁努力取悦着对方，直到对方在他嘴里射出。

    像是接着琼浆玉液，周铁抿紧了唇，生怕精液滴落出来。毫不犹豫地将射满嘴的精液咽下，周铁满足得呻吟着。又用嘴细心地给对方清理干净。

    湿润的头发反射着浴室昏暗的灯光，似乎又花白了些许。摸着周铁的脸颊，那人的拇指顺着瘦削的曲线滑到嘴角，搓弄着周铁唇周的胡渣。    

    “喜欢吗？”

    “……嗯……喜欢……”

    微张的唇间悄悄伸出了舌尖，轻舔着对方的拇指。眯着眼，周铁像是撒娇一般地蹭着对方的掌心。

    替代逗弄舌尖的拇指，湿润的触感覆上了轻颤的唇。

    流水声回荡在浴室，蒸腾的热气虚化了情欲，慢慢从门帘下飘散而出。


End file.
